Men can be monsters and Monsters can be men
by AngylGrrl
Summary: Buffy and Willow slash shipper.....read and review....its one hell of a story....i think....no spoilers...i honestly don't think so...if so..lemme know


Disclaimer: Joss Weadon is God of the Buffy-verse. I am merely a muse, a pawn in his ultimate plan. Thank you for letting me borrow them and using my imagination.  
  
=================================================================================  
  
She weakly lifted her head and stared at her captor. She could feel the blood dripping down her face. Her hands were bound behind her back. The beast stood before her, chuckling.  
  
"She'll come for you," It sneered, "And when she does, I will finish her off!"  
  
One Day Earlier  
  
Buffy walked into her dorm room after classes. Her roommate, Willow, was still on her laptop researching the new demon that attacked them. Buffy secretly smiled at Willow.  
'She is so wonderful,' she thought, 'What would I ever do without my Wills.'  
  
"Hey Wills, still up to finding that demon," Buffy asked.  
"You know it. Got to find out what this demon is that attacked you."  
"Anything yet?"  
"Just the bare facts."  
"Great, things we all ready know."  
"Well, we have a name now."  
"Oh goodie."  
"Its called Den'och."  
"Can we kill it?"  
"Still looking."  
"Okay, thanks Will."  
"Hey, you ok?"  
"Just bad slayer thoughts don't worry. I'll be fine, ok Willow."  
"You were really shaken after the demon attack."  
"It went after you first. That is what scared me. I thought I was going to lose you."  
"Hey, still here."  
"Willow, I feel that the only reason I have lasted so long is because of you, Giles, Xander, and my mom. But mainly because of you."  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Buffy sighed and thought, 'Ok Summers, she is your best friend. She'll freak to know that you are IN love with her.'  
  
"It's just that I totally care about you. You've been here for me since I first met you."  
"Well, actually, I should be saying that to you. You sat next to me. You didn't care that I was a nerd."  
"You aren't a nerd, you're my nerd.  
  
Willow blushed and smiled.  
  
"Well, you are my slayer. You have saved me numerous times. I can't even thank you enough."  
"Wills, being my best friend, staying by my side, and helping to clean my battle wounds, is thanks enough."  
Buffy walked over to Willow, hugging her gently. When Willow's hands gently touched Buffy's back, she winced in pain. Willow leaned back and looked at her friend with concern.  
  
"Buff, are you ok?"  
"Still a little sore."  
"Well you'll be better by tomorrow."  
"Yup. Gotta love super healing powers."  
  
Buffy smiled at Willow and started to get up.  
  
"We better go see Giles. Maybe he's having more luck," Buffy said.  
"Yeah, I totally need a break from the dorm."  
"Me too. Come on."  
  
The two girls headed out of their dorm room and headed to Giles' house. Usually they would meet at the Magic Box, but it was closed today do to delivery and inventory being done. Xander and Spike were there in full research mode. Well actually, no, not Spike. The de-fanged vampire was too busy drinking warmed pigs' blood and watching MTV's TRL.  
  
"Hey Xand," Buffy said.  
"Hey Buffster, Wills. How's my two best girls doing?"  
"Just fine. I found out the demon's name," Willow said.  
"Bout bloody time," Spike said, his eyes never leaving the TV screen.  
"Yeah well it would have been faster, but the server went down last night. Plus I had to take care of the wound on Buffy's back," Willow said.  
"Yes, well, what is it called," Giles spoke up.  
"Den'och."  
"Sounds Irish," Spike added.  
"Yes well, we'll search for it in the books. Buffy, may I have a word with you," Giles asked.  
"Sure, Giles."  
  
Willow walked and sat next to Xander. She grabbed the closest book and started to flip through the pages. Buffy and Giles walked outside. He shut the door, so the others wouldn't here.  
  
"How's your back," Giles asked.  
"Still hurts. But I didn't want to say anything to Will."  
"Yes, good call. She worries about you enough."  
"I know. I hate doing that to her."  
"Yes I know."  
"It is healing, still semi fast, but not like usual. Giles you aren't doing anything are you?"  
"No! I realized the last time that it was a mistake."  
"Sorry."  
"It's quite all right. Have you been under a lot of stress lately?"  
"Yeah. There are a lot of things floating around my head and heart. I mean with Riley just jetting on me, finals, and slayage. I am close to breakage point."  
"Well then, your body is trying to deal with all the stress and strain. That is why the healing process is slower. Once the stress is relieved, things should be easier."  
"Well after we get this next demon, I am taking a vacation."  
"Good idea. You all deserve a break."  
  
She nodded and then they headed back inside. Buffy sat on the floor, near Willow. Occasionally she would glance up from her book and stare at her. 'She is so beautiful,' she thought, 'I wish I could tell her how I feel.' Soon the hours floated by and it was nearly dusk, and the group hadn't found anything else on the demon.  
  
"Hey, G-man, we aren't getting nothing done," Xander grumbled.  
"Yes, we'll call it a night then. We'll meet tomorrow at the shop. Buffy, no patrolling tonight, just rest up."  
"Gotcha Giles. C'mon Wills."  
  
Willow and Buffy left Giles' and were walking back towards campus. It was relatively quiet between the two, until Willow spoke up.  
  
"Buffy?"  
"Yeah Will?"  
"Something's wrong with you, isn't it."  
"Yes and no."  
"Well which one is it?"  
"I am just really stressed, you know. Even slayers need breaks."  
"I know, but why did Giles need to speak to you?"  
"It was about the cut on my back."  
"What about it?"  
"It is healing slower than normal."  
  
Willow stopped and looked towards Buffy.  
  
"What do you mean, 'slower than normal,' Buffy?"  
"It means I am overly stressed and my body is trying to deal. There is a lot going on right now in this head. Sometimes it even scares me."  
"You can always come to me, you know that."  
"I know Wills, but this isn't something I can easily bring up around you."  
"Oh."  
  
Willow just looked at Buffy. 'I know she loves me, and I love her. Why do we both have do deny this,' Willow thought to herself.  
  
"I'm sorry Wills. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."  
"No it's nothing like that. I was just thinking that's all."  
"What about?"  
"Just stuff. I really think we need to have a long talk."  
"Yeah, we do."  
  
The two girls walked over to a bench and sat down, facing the other.  
  
"Ok," Willow sighed, "I know that we both are hiding something."  
  
Buffy slowly nodded. Willow took Buffy's hand in hers.  
  
"I know you watch me when I sleep. I know you always stare at me, when you don't think I will notice. But, I do the same things. I always look for you walking from classes. Whenever you nap, I'll sit and watch over you. When you practice, I'll watch you then too. You are my world, Buffy, you have been ever since you walked into my life and sat next to me."  
  
Willow just stared deep into Buffy's blue eyes. A tear rolled down Buffy's face, and Willow's hand reached up to wipe it away.  
  
"Why are you crying?"  
"Because you said what I have been feeling inside."  
"I know. We love each other, and it's more than platonic. You go out of your way just to make sure that I am all right."  
"I love you so much Wills. I always get so afraid that I am going to lose you."  
"I love you too."  
  
The two girls hugged tightly, not wanting to let go. In this bond, they could feel the love between them, and it made them feel even better. Reluctantly, they broke apart. They just stared at each other, with nothing but love for each other.  
  
"This is going to be a tough battle, you know that," Buffy said.  
"I know, but as long as I have you, I can make it."  
"Good, cause I need you."  
"I need you too."  
  
They hugged again. Buffy leaned away, just a tad, then brushed her lips against Willow's. The kiss was just for an instant, but the electricity was still felt when they broke apart.  
  
"That was nice," Willow sighed.  
"Yeah it was."  
  
The two girls stood up, and Willow grasped Buffy's hand.  
  
"Let's go home," Willow said, smiling.  
"Yeah."  
They started off back towards their dorm, hand in hand. Just as they were getting closer to their dorm, they were stopped by some vampires.  
  
"Well, at least I get some practice," Buffy mumbled.  
  
Willow went to safe distance away from the action to watch, while Buffy started to fight the vampires. They surrounded her, but only attacked her one at a time. The first one received a foot to the jaw. The next one got a boot to the midsection. And the third met the ground fairly fast. She reached for something in her back pocket and pulled out 'Mr. Pointy,' her favorite stake.   
  
The first vampire jumped her, only to receive a stake to the heart. The next grabbed her arms and pinned them behind her back, while the other punched her across the face. She flipped her legs up, knocking the one punching her away.  
  
"Damn, get the hell off of me," Buffy grunted, smacking the back of her head into the vampire behind.   
  
It let her go and she quickly flipped away. Willow knew that Buffy needed help, so she ran out and tackled the closest vampire. She pulled out a pencil and stabbed the vampire in the heart. It exploded in a cloud of dust. She looked up to see Buffy finish of the last vampire. She stood up and dusted off her clothes, then walked over to Buffy.  
  
"You ok," Willow asked.  
"Yeah, I am."  
  
Willow smiled at Buffy, as Buffy smiled back. But Willow watched in horror as Den'och came behind Buffy and smacked her into a wall. 'That is gonna hurt tomorrow,' Buffy thought. Then Willow felt a searing pain as she felt her body fly through the air.  
  
"Willow," Buffy screamed, weakly.  
  
Buffy staggered to her feet and jumped at the demon, only to be knocked down again. She watched in horror as the demon took Willow and vanished. All she heard was its voice.  
  
"You have two days to find me, slayer, or your love will die!"  
  
Buffy blacked out and later awoke in Giles' house.  
  
"Who? Willow? Where," Buffy spoke, incoherently.  
"Rest child, you are weak. Willow is gone," Giles said, "Spike found you and brought you back here."  
"Two days or she dies," Buffy managed to get out.  
  
Then she blacked out again. Giles laid a cold compress on her fore head and thanked Spike for saving her. Giles called up Joyce Summers, Buffy's mom, and told her what happened. Joyce, Xander, Anya, and Spike were all at Giles' when Buffy finally woke up.  
  
"Willow," Buffy cried, as she tried to jump out of bed.  
"Calm down," Joyce sweetly said to her daughter.  
"Oh mom."  
  
Buffy hugged her mom, crying. She had just lost the woman she loved more than anything in the world could offer. Joyce just soothed her daughter.  
  
"We'll get Willow back. We found something out," Xander said.  
"What," Buffy asked, through tears.  
"Well," Giles started, "It is a semi sea monster. It needs to be near sea or ocean water. The only place for it to hide are the caves near the shore line."  
"That could take days to search," Buffy cried.  
"Not without a little magic," a sweet voice called from the other room.  
  
A blond young woman walked into the room and walked over to Buffy, sitting next to her. She put her hand on Buffy's shoulder for reassurance.  
  
"I'm Tara, Willow's friend. She would want me to help you find her."  
"Thanks, Tara."  
  
Buffy hugged Tara gently.  
  
"I know she loves you," Tara whispered so only Buffy could here, "Thank you."  
  
Buffy sat back and looked at the your woman in front of her.  
  
"Can I have some time alone with Tara please," Buffy asked the people in the room.  
  
They all nodded and left the room.  
  
"How," Buffy asked.  
"She told me. I know you love her too."  
"Why did you say thank you?"  
"Because you make her happy and that is all I want for her."  
"Even though I put her life in danger all the time?"  
"Yes. And besides, she is the one who puts herself into those situations by following you, and being there for you."  
"I know, but I can't help but feel guilty, you know."  
"That is normal. But we'll get her back, I promise you. I am not ready to lose one of the greatest friends I have ever met."  
"Thanks Tara. Now I know why she speaks highly of you."  
  
Tara smiled at Buffy and hugged her again.   
  
At the cave was another story. Willow was still knocked unconscious, as Den'och watched over her. His plans only included killing the slayer first, but this new twist could make the kill even better.  
  
Back at Giles' Tara was trying to console Buffy, while the rest of the group did research.  
  
"So what does this spell do," Buffy asked Tara.  
"It will help us find Willow. Don't worry, I'll do the incantation, and then, if it works, follow it to the right cave."  
"Well get what ever you need to. I am not about to lose her."  
"I know."  
  
Then Tara and Buffy got up and headed into the other room, where the rest of the crew was doing the research. She walked over to her mother and hugged her.  
  
"Mom, thanks," Buffy said.  
"I love you, kiddo, even if you are the slayer."  
"Thanks mom."  
  
Buffy sat down and grabbed a book on sea monsters. She began to read how fire would dehydrate it, which would weaken it. The only way to kill it is to behead it.   
  
"Guys," Buffy said, "I know how to kill it."  
"How," Giles asked.  
"It says here that fire will dehydrate the monster, weakening it, then behead it. It's the only way. So here is the plan. We'll create firebombs for me to take in. Once I am in, at the entrance of the cave, start as many fires it takes to keep us both in there. We don't want him to get a chance to power up."  
"Good idea," Giles said.  
"Thanks. We've got work to do. Tara, you know what you need to. Giles, I need a sword, and the rest of you, work on the firebombs."  
  
Giles went to his room and brought back a sword for Buffy, while Tara had left to get what she needed for the spell. Xander and Joyce got the ingredients to make the firebombs. A few hours later, close to dusk, everyone reconvened back at Giles' house. Buffy sat in his back room to think.   
  
'Oh Willow,' she thought, 'I promise to get you back. I love you. I need you in my life, cause if you aren't, I don't know why I am fighting.'  
  
A knock came from the door.  
  
"Come in," Buffy said.  
"Its time," Tara said, as she opened the door.  
  
Buffy nodded and stood up, grasping the sword by the hilt.  
  
"Lets do this."  
  
The two girls walked into the living room where everyone else was waiting. She looked over to Giles and just nodded.  
  
"All right then," Giles said, "time to go."  
  
Everyone left the house and piled into two cars, Joyce's and Giles'. Buffy and Tara went with her mom, while Xander, Anya and Spike went with Giles.  
  
"Buffy," Joyce asked.  
"Yeah?"  
"I know this isn't the time, but I need to know. Are you in love with Willow?"  
"Yes," Buffy sighed.  
"Good. I know that the two of you will be very happy."  
"Thanks mom."  
  
Joyce smiled at her daughter. An hour later they made it to the shoreline. They all piled out of the cars and Buffy looked to Tara.  
  
"Ok, Tara, this is now your show," Buffy said.  
  
Tara nodded as she took out something of Willow's and started to chant an incantation. A few moments later a small white orb appeared and headed off in a direction. Everyone followed it. It stopped at a cave that was close to the water's edge. Buffy looked at everyone else.  
  
"You know what to do. Here is to bringing Wills back," Buffy said.  
  
She grabbed the bag of bombs and headed inside. The others were all ready starting to place debris near the entrance. They poured kerosene on all the logs and lit them. The flare up of the fire made them jump back just a little. Joyce, Tara, and Anya went to get more wood for the fire, to keep it going, while Giles and Xander kept an eye out on the fire and for Buffy.   
  
Willow weakly lifted her head and stared at her captor. She could feel the blood dripping down her face. Her hands were bound behind her back. The beast stood before her, chuckling.  
  
"She'll come for you," It sneered, "And when she does, I will finish her off!"  
"I doubt that," a familiar voice rang out.  
"Buffy," Willow said weakly.  
"The one and only. Now back off!"  
  
Den'och moved away from Willow and Buffy ran by her side. She caressed Willow's face gently and undid the rope that bound her hands.   
  
"Don't worry, Wills, we'll get you outta here, I promise."  
"Be careful."  
"Trust me, Wills, I'm doin this for us."  
  
Buffy stood up and took out one of the bombs, she lit it and threw it near Den'och's feet. The bomb exploded, making Den'och jump. It screamed in pain as she chucked another bomb at it. This one actually hit Den'och and it reared in pain. Buffy grabbed the sword and leapt towards the monster. She slashed at its chest, but he blocked the attack. It knocked the sword out of her hand. Buffy staggered back and tried to get her composure.  
  
Buffy quickly rushed Den'och, slamming him into the wall. He knocks her away, but she charges at him again. She spears him against the wall again. She gripped her arms around him tightly, not letting go.  
  
"Will," Buffy cried, "Get the sword!"  
  
Willow crawled to the sword and grabbed it. She then slowly stood up. The demon's back was now facing Willow.  
  
"Stab it Wills. I trust you."  
"I..I can't. I'll hurt you."  
"Trust me Will."  
  
Buffy just looked to Willow, and smiled. Willow nodded and picked up the sword. She then plunged the sword into the demon's back. The demon howled in pain, and Willow fell to the ground. The demon rammed its back into the wall, pushing the sword further through its body and into Buffy's. She screamed in pain as the blade pierced her skin. The demon fell to its knees and then collapsed on its side. Willow frantically rushed over to Buffy.  
  
"Buffy, oh goddess, what do I do? What do I do?"  
"Hey," Buffy, spoke weakly, "pull the sword out."  
  
Willow nodded and walked to the sword. She grabbed the hilt and pulled it out quickly. Buffy's body slumped to the sandy surface. Willow quickly went back to her lover's side.  
  
"What now?"  
"Cut of its head."  
  
Willow, trying to hold back tears, walked to the demon and raised the sword above her head.  
  
"This is for Buffy!"  
  
Then in one quick slice, the demon's head was disengaged from the rest of the body. Willow dropped the sword and ran back to Buffy. Buffy lay unconscious and Willow cradled the fallen slayer in her arms.  
  
"What have I done," Willow wept.  
  
Her tears fell onto Buffy's face, as she held her lover's body close to her.  
  
"Buffy? Willow," Giles yelled.  
"Here, Giles," Willow cried, "Buffy needs help."  
  
Giles found the two girls and picked up Buffy, carrying her out of the cave. Willow followed slowly. When she was out of the cave, Tara quickly went to her. Tara threw her arms around Willow and hugged her tightly, because she knew that was what she needed. Giles carried Buffy over to Joyce's car, and Willow and Tara followed.  
  
"We'll meet you there," Giles said.  
"Ok," Joyce replied.  
  
Tara sat up front, while Willow sat in the back watching over Buffy. Tara looked back at her friends.  
  
"It wasn't your fault, Willow. You know that. You did what you had to do, to save both yourself and Buffy," Tara said.  
"But, I was the one who put the sword there in the first place."  
"Because she most likely asked you too. Buffy knows the risks and dangers of being the slayer. But she also knows the risks of being in love. I know she loves you, and will always be there for you."  
"How can you be so sure?"  
"Intuition. Just rest now Willow, you'll be taken care of soon."  
  
Joyce made it to the hospital in record time. Thank goodness there was no cops out to bust people. The three women helped carry Buffy into the emergency room. Doctors rushed to help her, while a nurse took care of Willow's injuries. Joyce stayed with Willow, knowing that this girl would need her.   
  
When the nurse was all done patching Willow up, she just hugged Joyce and didn't let go. Her tears were her conviction to her daughter, and she knew this was meant to be.  
Joyce just held onto the weeping young woman, while Tara kept an eye on Buffy.  
  
"I'm sorry Mrs. Summers."  
"Its not your fault Willow. She knew what she was doing."  
"She is going to be ok," Tara said, walking over to the women.  
"Really," Willow asked.  
"Yeah, they just moved her to the ICU, which is standard procedure. The doctor said that the blade just missed her heart."  
  
Willow let out a heavy, and very relieved, sigh. Tara walked over to her and hugged her gently.  
  
"I told you," Tara said, with a smile.  
"Thanks."  
  
Giles, Xander and Anya finally met up the three women. They all waited in the waiting room near ICU. Xander had stopped off at Willow's dorm room to get her a change of clothes. Now all there was left to do, was wait. Willow began to pace in front of the door that led to her love. Tara walked over to her and took her hand.  
  
"Calm yourself, friend. She wouldn't want you in such a state," Tara said, calmly.  
"Can I ask something?"  
"Anything."  
"When did you get so confident?"  
"When I met you and your friends. Thank you for including me in your group."  
"Oh. I was only doing what I felt was right. I know you care about me, but we are better friends. And I know you'll find someone."  
"I know. I do care about you, but as a friend now. But Buffy, she loves you. All heart and soul."  
  
Willow nodded to Tara and gently hugged her. Out of no where the doctor came.  
  
"Mrs. Summers," the doctor asked.  
"Yes," Joyce answered.  
"She's waking up. You can go in now."  
"All of us," Willow asked.  
"Yes, but one at a time. We don't want to over exert her. She is still very frail."  
"Ok. Thank you doctor," Joyce said, then she looked to Willow, and "You go first."  
  
Willow nodded and headed into Buffy's room. She went to the side of the bed and took her lover's hand. Willow then kneeled by the bed and kissed Buffy's hand.  
  
"Oh Buffy, please don't leave me," she whispered.  
"I'm not going any where without you, Wills."  
"I'm so sorry."  
"Hey, don't be. You did well. You did what I told you to do. I am so proud of you Wills. I know it hurt you to hurt me, but it was the only way to finally get it down."  
"I love you so much, Buffy, I was so afraid of losing you."  
"I'm still here love. I am really sore, but at least I finally get to rest."  
"And a chance to heal."  
"You know, I'm not so sure that sword didn't pierce my heart."  
"Why?"  
"Cause I feel like cupid's arrow has struck me again."  
  
Willow blushed at the remark. She leaned in and kissed Buffy on the forehead. She brushed the back of her hand against Buffy's face. Buffy closed her eyes and pushed gently into the hand.  
  
"Your touch is so gentle," Buffy whispered.  
"Only because I don't want to hurt you."  
"You can't hurt me. I promise."  
  
Buffy pulled Willow down and kissed her gently on the lips. The kiss lasted longer this time. Joyce had peered into the window to see this exchange of love between her daughter and Willow. She just smiled. She was happy because she knew that Buffy finally found someone to make her happy.  
  
"How does she look," Giles asked Joyce.  
"They look very happy."  
"They," Xander asked.  
"Yes, they," Joyce said, and pointed into the room.  
  
Everyone saw all the love flowing from the room between the two young ladies. They all smiled, and knew it was about time.  
  
"Well," Xander chuckled, "it's about damned time."  
"You mean they are orgasm buddies," Anya asked.  
  
Everyone just looked at Anya with weird expressions.  
  
"Anya, that is something we do not say in public, ok dear," Xander said.  
"Oh ok."  
  
Willow finally came out of the room, all smiles.  
  
"She wants to see you now, Mrs. Summers."  
  
Joyce nodded and headed into the room.  
  
"Hey baby, how are you feeling," Joyce asked her daughter.  
"Better. I guess you saw huh?"  
"Yes, and you have my full blessing. I know that I should be different about this, but you are happy, that is all I care about."  
"Thanks mom. I'm gonna rest now. Take Willow home and let her rest up."  
"Ok. I love you, kiddo."  
"Love you too mom."  
  
Buffy went back to sleep and Joyce went outside to the others.  
  
"She is resting now," Joyce said, "And she ordered me to take you home Willow. You need rest, and a shower. You know Buffy."  
"Ok, Mrs. Summers. Can we stop by the dorm first?"  
"Sure. And I order the rest of you to rest up as well. Tara I can take you back to the dorms if you'd like."  
"Thank you, Mrs. Summers," Tara answered.  
  
Everyone dispersed to the vehicle they were riding in. Joyce dropped the two girls off at the dorms and promised to pick them up in a few hours to take them back to the hospital. Willow walked back to her room and did what she was ordered to do. After an hour nap and a shower, she called Tara up and asked her to come over. Tara was over in no time flat.  
  
"You ok," Tara asked, as she walked through the door.  
"Yeah, I just don't want to be alone."  
"No, something is wrong, I can sense it."  
"You are too good for your own good, you know that?"  
"Yeah, I've been told that a couple of times."  
  
Tara smiled at Willow and sat next to her.  
  
"Its about being taken by that demon, isn't it?"  
"It got me thinking."  
"About?"  
"Buffy. I felt her anguish for me. I felt her fear and pain."  
"I think I know why."  
"Why?"  
"Because you two are soul mates."  
"You think?"  
"I know."  
"I love her so much Tara."  
"I know. She loves you just as much, you gotta trust me on this one."  
"I do. I have always trusted you."  
"Good. Come on, rest for a bit longer. I'll wake you when Mrs. Summers gets here ok?"  
"Ok. Thanks Tara."  
"Any time."  
  
Willow curled up on Buffy's bed. Tara walked to Willow's bed and sat on it, watching her friend closely. She really did care about Willow, but she knew she would never Willow's heart, like Buffy did. She really accepted that fact too. She was just glad to have someone like Willow in her life. She also knew that Buffy cared about her as well.  
She must have dozed off, because the next thing she remembered was Joyce knocking on the door and Willow waking her up.  
  
"Sorry, I must have nodded off," Tara said.  
"Its ok, we were all pretty tired," Willow responded back.  
  
The two girls walked out to Joyce's car. They headed back to the hospital to find out that Buffy was moved again to the recovery area of the hospital. This really made Willow happy, knowing that her love was going to be just fine. They all headed upstairs to check on her. Giles was already there.  
  
"Xander and Anya will join us later. The doctors say she is healing just fine. I guess her slayer powers are up to full speed," Giles chuckled.  
"Well I hope you can explain that to the doctors," Tara said.  
"We'll find figure that out when it comes to it," Willow said.  
"Yeah."  
  
A few days later Buffy was finally released from the hospital. The doctors were still puzzled by her quick recovery. And like she promised, she took a vacation. It was spring break time, so Willow and Buffy went on a little vacation by themselves. Joyce had rented a cottage up in the mountains, away from all the busyness of the hellmouth.  
  
When they reached the cottage, Buffy made Willow put her bags down, and Buffy carried Willow into the little house.  
  
"Buffy? What are you doing? You only do this to brides," Willow exclaimed.  
"I know."  
  
Buffy bent down on one knee.  
  
"I know we've been through a lot these past years, but I have always loved you, and will continue to do so. It doesn't matter what people say or think. All that matters is that we have love for each other that is stronger than time itself. Marry me Willow Rosenburg? Make me the happiest woman on the earth."  
  
Willow just watched as Buffy pulled out a ring from her pocket. It was shaped like a dolphin with a blue sapphire in the middle.  
  
"Yes," Willow whispered.  
  
Buffy took Willow's hand and slid the ring on her finger. She then stood up and kissed her deeply. The passion that was hidden was released with this kiss. They left their stuff in the living room and headed to the bedroom. They never released of their kiss. Hands were roaming every where. Buffy laid Willow atop of her, and they briefly stop kissing to quickly take off their clothes. Buffy just stared in awe at Willow.  
  
"Buffy, are you ok?"  
"My god you are beautiful."  
  
Willow blushed and kissed Buffy again.  
  
"Only because you make me beautiful."  
  
The two lovers embraced, kissing deeply. The two lovers made passionate love to each other. When they had settled down, Buffy held onto Willow as she slept. She looked over to her love and smiled. 'I am so happy,' she thought, 'Not only do I have the love of my life next to me, but she is going to be my wife as well.' Buffy then snuggled into Willow and fell into a blissful sleep.  
  
The next morning they slept until late that afternoon. Both really needed the rest, and didn't mind that they slept the day away.  
  
"Hey," Buffy said, smiling.  
"Hey, what time is it?"  
"Almost 3 PM."  
"Wow."  
"We've had a rough couple of days."  
"Yeah. How are you feeling?"  
"Great, now that I am here with you."  
  
Willow blushed at the remark and kissed Buffy gently.  
  
"I don't know why it took us so long to finally say what we needed to," Willow said.  
"I know. We were both afraid of the same thing, losing each other."  
"That almost happened."  
"That always happens. I mean that fact that we could lose the other. I love you Wills, and I don't want to put you into any more danger."  
"Why not?"  
"Because I love you too much."  
"And you think I want to let the love of my life go and have all the fun, killing those nasty bad guys? No, I don't think so. You have me for the long haul, Ms. Summers, from the moon and back."  
"That is all I ask for."  
  
They kissed again and spent the rest of the day cuddling. They stayed there for another day and decided to head back to Sunnydale. Everyone was happy about the engagement, except Willow's parents. Ira and Sheila Rosenburg hated Buffy. They couldn't even get her name right. That was a fight Buffy wanted to forget. They had headed over to Willow's home, where all hell broke loose.  
  
"You're what," Sheila exclaimed.  
"I am in love with Buffy. She is my soul mate and she has asked me to marry her."  
"I hope you declined," Ira sneered.  
"No, I didn't dad."  
"You better decline, or whatever it is you do. I will not have my family named disgraced by a," Ira stuttered, "by a dyke!"  
  
Buffy had remained silent for Willow's sake, but being called that pissed her off.  
  
"Excuse me! I am not a dyke. Willow is the first woman I have ever felt this way about. Yes I will admit that I was kissed before by Faith, but even she knew of my hidden love for Willow. So the next time you want to blame someone, don't come knocking on my door, cause I am for damned sure not the cause," Buffy said, with an eerily calm voice.  
  
Willow stood in utter amazement at Buffy's display.  
  
"Now," Buffy started, "if you want to bash your daughter, don't do it in front of me. Cause you know something, I love her damn it! There are is one thing I know she loves as much as she loves me and that is you two. Now I am giving you two choices, either take the time to accept our love and your daughter's ultimate happiness. Or you can walk away and stay out of your daughter's life. Now I know she does not want that. Hell neither do I, I only want the best for her. Oh yeah, and my name is Buffy. Not Bunny or Sunny or whatever the hell it is you call me. It is Buffy, Elisabeth Anne "Buffy" Summers."  
  
Buffy walked out of the house, leaving Willow to talk it out with her parents. Luckily, for the both of them, they chose to accept their love. Buffy still hadn't shaken the fact that Willow's father called her a dyke. She was even afraid to call her own father and tell him. Back at their dorm room, Buffy sat on her bed crying. That word hurt her more than anything did. She laid on her side, listening to music. She didn't even hear Willow come home.  
  
"You ok," Willow asked, as she walked closer to the bed.  
"I've been called it before. But to hear it from your father, it was like a dagger to the heart."  
  
Buffy turned to face Willow.  
  
"I know. It was like I felt your pain. Listen I invited Tara over, but if you don't want her over, I can cancel."  
"I'll be ok. Sides, I gotta thank Tara for taking care of you when I was incapacitated."  
"Yeah, she took good care of me. She'll find someone, I know it."  
"Well, we could always hook her up with someone I think she would like."  
"Who?"  
"Remember that girl from my lit class?"  
"The cute dark hair and light eyed girl?"  
"Yes. She came over a couple times to help revise my papers."  
"Yeah, she seemed really interested in witch craft."  
"Yeah. She even wrote her final paper on the good qualities of witch craft."  
"That's right. I did see her at those meetings Tara and I attend. She still goes. She is always taking notes, and sitting in the back."  
"Well, she was asking me about Tara."  
"What?"  
"Yeah. Seems my friend has a crush on our local blond hair Wiccan."  
"What is her name?"  
"Her name is Elissa Mitchell."  
  
A knock came from their door.  
  
"Come in," Willow shouted.  
  
Tara walked into the room, smiling.  
  
"Hey Tara, how are you," Buffy asked.  
"I'm good. Congratulation on the engagement."  
"Thanks. Tara, thanks for looking out for Will when I was out of it."  
"Not a problem."  
"Hey Tara, do you remember that girl who keeps going to our meetings, sitting in the back and taking notes," Willow asked  
"Elissa?"  
"Yeah. I was wondering, maybe you'd think of becoming friends with her."  
"I am."  
"Well do you like her?"  
"Yeah."  
"Ok, I promised not to say anything, but I opened my big mouth to Willow," Buffy started, "But Elissa is in one of my classes again, and she really likes you Tara. What we were wondering is, would you consider going on a date with her?"  
"Well more of a double date with me and Buffy?"  
"I'll think about it."  
  
Buffy grinned like a Cheshire cat.  
  
"Buffy? Why are you grinning," Tara asked.  
"I invited Elissa over to help with a paper for class."  
"You didn't," Tara said, swatting at Buffy playfully.  
"I didn't know you were coming over."  
  
Three knocks came rapping at the door.  
  
"Come in," Buffy called from her bed.  
  
Elissa opened the door and walked in. She stopped when she saw Tara and started to back up.  
  
"I didn't know you were having company," Elissa stuttered  
"Elissa, its ok," Buffy said, "You know Tara and Willow. Willow invited Tara over, and I invited you over, without even knowing what the other was doing."  
"Oh, ok. Want me to look over your paper?"  
"Lets go to the lounge and discuss, leaving these two alone."  
  
Elissa nodded and Buffy grabbed her binder and walked out of the door. They sat on the floor reading each other's essay. Elissa was becoming amazed with Buffy's writing ability on the occult.   
  
"Wow, Buff, this is really good," Elissa exclaimed, "I mean you are a really talented writer."  
"Thanks."  
"Do you write poems too?"  
"Some. I've never let anyone see them though, not even Willow. Even though, some of the love poems are about her."  
"You happy?"  
"With her, oh hell yeah."  
"Good," Elissa said, her voice seemed sad.  
"You really like Tara don't you?"  
"Yeah. She is so nice and caring. A lot of times, she is all I can think about. We are really good friends."  
"That is always a good place to start."  
"Yeah, but when I try to talk to her, or I am just near her, I start stuttering, unable to get out what I really want to say."  
"It'll get easier, trust me."  
"I do."  
"Come on, let's get out of here. Want to go on a quick sweep, then to the Bronze?"  
"Sure. You really want to take me on one of your sweeps?"  
"Of course. You know all about the weird things of Sunnydale."  
"Cool. Let's go!"  
  
Buffy and Elissa headed back to Buffy's room. Willow and Tara were still there. Buffy went over and hugged Willow.  
  
"Elissa and I are going on a quick sweep, then head to the Bronze."  
"Is it safe for her," Tara asked, with much concern.  
"I'll take care of her, I promise."  
"I just don't want to see her hurt."  
  
Both Willow and Buffy were watching Tara. She was really protective of Elissa. This even shocked Tara. Elissa just shyly stood by the door.  
  
"Tara, I will make sure she doesn't get hurt. If she does, you can turn me into a frog."  
"Willow wouldn't like that too much."  
"Damn straight I wouldn't," Willow added.  
"Guys, this is my choice," Elissa said, "Besides, Tara, yes you are my friend, but its my life. Buffy, I'll wait outside for you."  
  
Elissa walked out of the room and sat in the lounge. Back in the room, Buffy was shaking her head.  
  
"She is really hurt," Buffy said.  
"Why," Willow asked.  
"Because she really likes you Tara, and it just hurts her to be around you. And now that you were being protective of her, it most likely confused her even more."  
"How," Tara asked.  
"Tara, I watch her all the time, she is in love with you. She hasn't admitted it yet, but I know its true. It is right there in her eyes."  
"She is right, Tara, I see it too, and I really saw it right now. You are most likely confusing her because she does care so much about you."  
"Damn it. I'll be right back," Tara said.  
  
Tara ran out to the lounge and saw Elissa sitting alone, crying. She walked over and sat next to her.  
  
"Is it true," Tara whispered.  
"Yes."  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
"I was scared."  
"I could understand that."  
"But?"  
"I do like you, I can't deny that. But I want to take things slow, ok."  
"Why were you so protective over me?"  
"I don't want anything to happen to you, is that so wrong?"  
"I don't have time for this, Tara, I honestly don't. I've been used too many times to count. It just hurts, a lot."  
  
Elissa stood up, and wiped her tears.  
  
"Yes, I do love you Tara, that is why it hurts so much."  
  
Elissa walked out of the dorm and into the night. Tara sat there, stunned by Elissa's words. Tara then got up and ran back to the dorm room. Buffy and Willow looked at a frightened Tara.  
  
"Where is Elissa," Buffy asked.  
"She ran off."  
"Love," Willow said, "go after her."  
  
Buffy nodded and ran out the door. Willow looked at Tara.  
  
"Sit down, we are going to talk," Willow said, sternly.  
"Yes, mom," Tara said.  
"What did she say?"  
"That she loved me so much, it hurt her. What's wrong with me Will?"  
"Denial. You don't want to acknowledge you feel anything for her because you are afraid you'll lose her. You didn't lose me, Tara, I am still here, and I am still one of your best friends."  
"I guess you're right. I mean, Elissa is really nice."  
  
Their conversation was interrupted by Buffy nearly breaking the door down, carrying in Elissa. She laid her on Willow's bed. Tara grabbed the first aid kit and began assessing the damage.  
  
"Buffy what happened," Willow asked, tending to Buffy's cut forehead.  
"Elissa fought a vampire, but was jumped by ten more. They beat her pretty badly too. I dusted most, but two got away."  
  
Tara carefully stitched up the deep gash on Elissa's left arms. She bandaged and salved the rest of the wounds and laid an ice pack on her right eye. Tara felt down right guilty for what happened to Elissa. She was checking for more injuries under Elissa's shirt, like bruised or broken ribs, when she noticed something. She lifted the shirt and saw something very wrong.  
  
"Guys," Tara said, "you better come look at this."  
  
Buffy and Willow gathered around Elissa and Tara. Tara lifted the shirt for them to see long cuts, some old, some new, and some that were scarred over many times.  
  
"Oh gods," Buffy exclaimed, "Some of these look a week old. She wasn't in class for a few days the other week."  
  
Willow stared in shock. Elissa started to stir and wake up.  
  
"I feel like I was hit with a truck," Elissa said softly.  
"Rest now, ok," Tara said.  
"You saw, didn't you?"  
  
Tara just nodded.  
  
"Them?"  
"Yes, Elissa, we all saw," Buffy answered for Tara.  
"I gotta go."  
  
Elissa tried to sit up.  
  
"No," Tara said.  
"I need to get home, my parents will get pissed if I'm not home soon."  
"Do they beat you," Willow asked, finally breaking her silence.  
"I really gotta go."  
"Answer the question," Buffy said.  
"Yes! Ok, they do. Just let me be."  
  
Elissa stood up and ran out of the room. Tara was going to go after her, but Buffy stopped her. Willow pointed at the bed. She had been beaten recently because there was lines of blood crisscrossing one Willow's sheets.  
  
"Oh jeez," Buffy said.  
  
Tara just shut her eyes and fell to her knees. She saw all the signs staring her right in the face. The eagerness to control her own life. Getting courage to stand up for her self, even though it was for the wrong reasons. She wasn't mad that she loved Tara, she was mad at her parents for trying to stop her for loving Tara.  
  
"Buffy, what does she write about in class," Tara asked.  
"Mainly witchcraft and sometimes love. She never wrote about abuse. Wait, no, I take that back, she did. It was a poem she written and showed me. She is good."  
"Do we know where she lives?"  
"No. But let's go check it out. I mean she couldn't have gotten that far, could she," Willow asked.  
  
They all nodded and ran out of the room. Tara followed her gut instincts and headed towards the local shops. She found Elissa talking to one of the store owners. Tara saw that she was crying. The man raised his hand and smacked her across her already bruised face. Tara rushed into the store and tackled the man.  
  
"Don't touch her again," Tara growled.  
  
Tara stood up and stared at Elissa. Elissa ran into Tara's arms, crying. Tara tried to soothe the girl, but the man got up and knocked them both down. Just then Buffy came into the store.  
  
"Excuse me, but there is a law against striking patrons of your store," Buffy said.  
"This is none of your business," the man growled.  
"Tara, you ok?"  
"Yeah," Tara answered, helping Elissa to her feet.  
"Good, let's get out of here."  
  
Tara and Elissa started walking towards Buffy. The man grabbed Elissa's arm.  
  
"She stays," he growled.  
  
Tara turned towards him; the rage inside her was flaring.  
  
"No she is coming with us. We love her, and would never hurt her."  
"Bull shit little girl. Now fuck off. She is my flesh and blood. Now get out before you all get hurt."  
"No, you are the one who will hurt," Tara said, her teeth clamped together, "Let her go, before I do something I regret."  
"What are you going to do little girl? She is my daughter, and I will do what I see fit. Now get your whore ass out of my business before I call the cops."  
"I dare you," Buffy growled, "but they won't be arresting us, only you."  
"Ha. Don't make me laugh, little girl."  
  
Buffy grinned, moving closer to the man, her hands clenched and hanging by her side.  
  
"Don't mess with me, I've beaten bigger scum than you."  
  
Buffy was more focused on kicking this guys ass then she was on fighting vampires. She cracked her neck and knuckles. Her eyes full of fire, and when Tara looked into them, she got chills. Tara shook her head and took Elissa's hand, gripping it tightly. Elissa looked at Tara.  
  
"Dad, this choice is mine. I can't let you beat on me anymore. They care, you don't. End of story."  
"No, this is the end of the story!"  
  
He grabbed Elissa by the throat and threw her out of the picture window. She crashed to the ground, covered in blood and cuts. Tara ran out to her, while Buffy gave the man a roundhouse kick to the face. He fell to the floor hard.  
  
"Touch her again, and I will kill you," Buffy growled as she left.  
  
Tara held Elissa's limp body in her arms; tears were streaming down her face. Buffy came over and knelt by them. She checked for a pulse and found one.  
  
"Come on, let's get her back to the dorm," Buffy said, picking Elissa up.  
"Why not the hospital?"  
"Trust me, ok. If we can't get her to wake up soon, then we'll take her to the hospital. I'll explain when we get home."  
  
Just then a car pulled up to where they were. It was Willow. She jumped out and opened the door  
  
"Come on," Willow ordered.  
  
Buffy and Tara picked her up and placed her in the back seat. Tara sat with her. Elissa's head was in Tara's lap. She gently stroked the girl's hair, gazing at her lovingly. As soon as they got back to the dorm, they carried Elissa into Tara's dorm room. They laid her on the bed and Willow got the first aid kit. Tara cleaned the wounds again, gently. Willow looked at Buffy as she was told the entire story. Tara finished and stood up to put the kit away.  
  
"You guys can go. I'll call you if anything changes," Tara said.  
"You sure? I mean its not a problem, we could stay," Willow said.  
"Trust me. I need to do this alone, ok?"  
"Ok. If you need anything we are a phone call away."  
"Thanks."  
  
Willow and Buffy left the room and Tara knelt by Elissa's side.  
  
"I don't know if you can hear me or not, but I do, ok. I do love you."  
  
Then Tara leaned in, gently kissing Elissa's lips.  
  
"I love you."  
  
Tara climbed into the bed and snuggled next to her. She gently stroked her hair, watching over the limp body of the girl. She fell asleep, for the first time in awhile, contempt. Somewhere between 2 and 3 am, Tara woke up abruptly to Elissa thrashing from a nightmare. She held onto her gently and tried to soothe her. Elissa sat right up and screamed.  
  
"Elissa, its ok," Tara said, hugging the girl.  
  
She just snuggled into Tara's arms, crying. Tara rubbed her back, gently, trying not to hurt her.  
  
"It'll be ok," Tara whispered.  
  
Elissa looked up at Tara. She leaned up and brushed her lips against Tara's. The kiss was meant to be brief, but it deepened. Elissa could feel Tara shudder as she let Elissa's tongue explore her own. Elissa slowly broke the kiss and stared deeply into Tara's eyes.  
  
"That was amazing," Tara said, catching her breath.  
"Yeah, it was."  
"I really care about you, and love you."  
"I know. I owe you so much. He really could have hurt you."  
"He did hurt you, and that hurt me. Watching that, I felt sick."  
"I'm sorry."  
"Why didn't you tell anyone?"  
"Fear. I was afraid if people knew that they would treat me differently. Yes, my dad beats the hell out of me. He did before I went to Buffy's room. Also, I was afraid if I did tell someone, they would go all gung-ho and go after my dad."  
"Buffy threatened him."  
"She is such a good friend."  
"Yeah she is."  
  
They laid in silence for a few minutes. Something was clearly bothering Elissa.  
  
"Where do we go from here," Elissa asked.  
"Stay with me."  
"What?"  
"Stay with me, be with me."  
"You mean it?"  
"I am happy with you, yes."  
"Good, cause I am happy with you too."  
  
They snuggled into each other. Elissa winced in pain, and Tara looked at her with concern.  
  
"Its ok, it doesn't hurt that much, cause you're here."  
  
Tara smiled at Elissa and then they fell fast asleep. The next morning, Tara woke up before Elissa and watched the girl as she slept. A gentle knock came at her door, and Tara gently got up, walking to the door, and opening it. Willow was there.  
  
"Hey," Willow said, softly.  
"Hey."  
"How's she doing?"  
"Better, we both are."  
"Is that a bit of an afterglow to you I see?"  
"Willow," Tara said, blushing, "yes."  
"Good. I want you happy."  
"I am. We're still good friends, right?"  
"Always."  
  
Willow hugged Tara.  
  
"That is the one thing you don't have to worry about, ever."  
"Thanks."  
  
Elissa began to stir, so Willow went to go check on her wounds. Elissa opened her eyes, smiling at both Tara and Willow.  
  
"Where's Buffy," Elissa asked.  
"She has something to do," Willow said, her gaze turning towards the window.  
"What," Tara asked.  
"Don't worry about it. You know sacred duty and all."  
"Wills, what is it?"  
  
Willow sighed.  
  
"Buffy feels guilty about what happened to you, Elissa, last night. She always beats herself up when something bad happens. I mean I was surprised that she kept her cool about me being kidnapped and all, but I think you had something to do with that Tara. You gave her a confidence that I'd be ok. But now, she just needs to clear her head."  
"So where did she go," Elissa asked.  
"Most likely to the Magic Box. Our friend, Giles, created a training room in the back for her. She probably went to go release some of her anguish."  
"Willow, is there something else?"  
"I think she was going to go to your dad's shop too. She just wanted to check something, I don't know. She just gets this way some time. She gets really hard on herself if someone gets hurt and she can't help them. I guess it has to do with her sacred duty and all."  
  
Just then, a knock came at the door. Tara went to answer it and it was Buffy. Tara hugged Buffy and then they walked inside. Buffy sat by Willow, and Willow quickly latched onto Buffy's hand with her own.  
  
"You ok," Tara asked.  
"Yeah. Just needed to clear my head that's all. I did, however, stop by your father's store Elissa. The window was boarded up, and there was police tape around it. I asked around and I heard someone called the cops on him and arrested him for beating you and on Tara. There are many witnesses, and that's why I didn't want to take her to the hospital, to prevent a scene like this."  
"It's ok. I understand why you did what you did. So, what do we do now," Elissa asked.  
"Cops will most likely want to talk to you and Tara. Then probably me too, cause I did threaten him."  
"Well you did what I was thinking," Tara said.  
"Heh, did what I am sworn to do, and that is protect the innocent, from any type of bad thing. And your dad ranks up amongst the most hated list."  
"Hey, you guys did something about myself being beaten, more than I could. Thank you guys."  
"Elissa, I will never let him harm you again, I swear to you."  
"Buffy, I know."  
"Buffy, you are doing what you always feel is right, and there is nothing wrong with that," Tara said.  
"Yeah. Hell, if I were there, I would have done the same thing," Willow added.  
  
A few moments later a knock came at the door.  
  
"Ms. McClay," a man called.  
  
Tara got up and answered the door.  
  
"Yes?"  
"Hi, I am Det. John Marcus. I am the detective assigned to this case. I need to know what happened last night with a young woman named Elissa Mitchell who was attacked in her father's shop by her father."  
"All right. You can come in."  
  
The detective came into the room and noticed the rest of the girls in the room.  
  
"Hello, Miss Mitchell. I will need your statement too."  
  
Elissa just nodded. John turned towards Tara and listened to her explain the events of the night before. Willow was holding Buffy's hand, as they had to relive the other night. The detective then turned towards Elissa.  
  
"Ok, Ms. Mitchell, how long has your father been beating you?"  
"Since I was ten."  
"Why?"  
"Because he was always drinking and I could never please him. After my mum died, he got worse. He used to beat her too."  
"Ok, thank you. If I need anything else, where can I get in touch with you?"  
"Here."  
"All right. Good day ladies."  
  
The detective walked out of the dorm room and shut the door behind him. Tara rushed to Elissa's side and held her as she began to cry. Buffy and Willow slowly got up.  
  
"We should let you guys be. I have some where I have to be, and I need Willow with me."  
"Ok. Will we see you later," Tara asked.  
"Yeah. I'll stop by later," Willow said.  
"I can't. There are things I have to get done tonight. If I have time, I'll stop by, but you can always come over and visit."  
"Ok."  
  
Buffy and Willow walked out of the room, hand in hand, and headed back towards their dorm room. Buffy pulled Willow close to her as they got to the door.  
  
"I love you so much."  
"I know, as I love you."  
  
They walked into the room, and as soon as the door was shut, Buffy kissed Willow passionately. After the kiss, Buffy just held onto Willow.  
  
"Babe, what's wrong?"  
"I don't know. It's just that I hate seeing people get hurt."  
"Buffy, that wasn't your fault and we both know that. Your slayer sense is for the un-dead assholes of the world, not living assholes like her father."  
"At least she will be safe."  
"Yeah. Her and Tara make a cute couple."  
"That they do. Listen I need to go do some things, then head to Giles about some vampire up-rise."  
"Buffy?"  
"I have to go down to the SDPD, one because I do have a record, and because I threatened her father. It is just a warning and they need to get my story. Then I do need to go to the Magic Box. Meet me there ok? He wants all the scoobs on it."  
"Ok. Be careful."  
"I will."  
  
Buffy kissed Willow goodbye and headed out to the police station. Outside her dorm room, a swift hit to the head and Buffy was knocked unconscious. A man picked up her body and threw her in a van. Back in Tara's dorm room, Tara was tending to Elissa's cuts. Elissa kept wincing with pain. Tara tried her best to be gentle. Elissa stared out the window, as Tara was finishing up.  
  
"What are you thinking about," Tara asked.  
"Just thanking whom ever it was who allowed me to be in your life."  
"I do the same thing too. You are just too special to let go, you know that."  
"So are you. I fell in love with you the instant I saw you. I know that sounds cheesy, but it's the truth. You were always so kind to me."  
"I did what I would have done for anyone. You just blossomed into more."  
  
Tara got up and sat next to her.  
  
"You blossomed into someone I love."  
  
Tara kissed Elissa's lips gently. They laid back on Tara's bed and cuddle for a little while, till the phone rang. Tara reluctantly got up and answered it.  
  
"Hello," Tara said.  
"Tara? It's Willow."  
"Hey Will, what's up?"  
"Scoobies are needed. Bring Elissa. Buffy was supposed to go to the SDPD, but she never showed. They just called me. Giles is on his way to pick you and Elissa up. Do not let anyone else but Giles in. You hear me!"  
"Willow what's up?"  
"Her father was released. Some sort of glitch, and they think he went after Buffy and might be going after Elissa. Just wait for Giles. I'll meet you guys at the Magic Box."  
"Ok. See you there."  
  
Tara hung up the phone. Her face was a ghostly white. Elissa looked at her with concern.  
  
"Tara?"  
"Your father was released and Buffy is missing. Giles is on his way to pick us up. Willow will meet us at the Magic Box."  
"Where is Buffy?"  
"Wills doesn't know. She said she was supposed to go talk to the SDPD because she has been charged before with bogus crimes, and they just want to check something out. But she never showed."  
"Oh my gods."  
"Yeah. Get dressed babe."  
  
Elissa got changed into some of Tara's clothes and waited till Giles got there. He quickly took them outside to his car and they sped off towards the Magic Box. Waiting there was Willow, Xander, Anya and Spike. Willow was pacing like a caged animal. Tara went to go comfort her friend.  
  
"Still no word," Tara asked.  
"No."  
  
Tara hugged Willow tightly. Willow finally broke down, sobbing. After a few minutes, she composed herself, and looked at Tara.  
  
"I just want her to be safe. I mean what if her dad has him?"  
"If he does, he will pay, that is a promise," Elissa said.  
"Just hold on, ok? Willow, tell me what happened," Tara said.  
"Ok. We came back here and Buffy said she had to go to the SDPD then to see Giles. Well after a while the SDPD called asking for Buffy. I told them she had already left. Then they thanked me and hung up. Worried, I quickly got online and hacked into the SDPD mainframe, only to find out that Elissa's dad was released. I called Giles and told him what happened, and then I called you. I just want my Buffy back."  
  
Soon the front door was kicked open, and Buffy's limp body thrown inside. A man of a large build walked in.  
  
"Good, cause I want my daughter back," he growled.  
"Who the hell are you, mate," Spike growled back.  
"Jack Mitchell, pal, now give me my daughter."  
"Not bloody likely," Giles snapped back.  
  
Willow ran over to Buffy, only to get knocked back by Jack.  
  
"Willow," Tara yelled, running to her.  
  
Tara helped Willow up. Spike, Xander and Giles charged the guy, knocking him to the floor. Tara and Willow ran and got Buffy. Her face was covered in blood. Spike got a quick shot in before his chip activated. Giles nearly went into "Ripper" mode, but stopped himself, grabbing a pair of manacles, and placing them on Jack's hands.  
  
"Xander, call the police," Giles commanded.  
"Ok."  
  
Xander ran to the phone, calling 911. He told them what happened, and a squad car, plus ambulance was dispatched to the location. Willow cradled Buffy's body as she started to come to. Elissa walked over to her father, looking him in his eyes.  
  
"I just came to tell you that you are no longer my father. I despise you. I hate that the real reason my mother is dead is because of you! Because even though she tried to leave, you killed her! And you tried to kill me too. I hope you rot in hell, you soulless bastard!"  
  
Elissa slapped him across the face then ran out of the store. Tara quickly went after her. Elissa was sitting on the curb, crying. Tara sat next to her, trying to comfort her girlfriend.  
  
"You ok?"  
"I'll be fine, now that he is going away for a long time."  
"I'll always be here for you, you know that right?"  
"Always. I love you."  
"I love you too."  
  
Willow and Buffy came out and sat next to them. Tara and Elissa looked at Buffy with concern.  
  
"You ok, Buffy," Tara asked.  
"Yeah. Just a bit dizzy."  
"The ambulance should be here soon to check her out," Willow added.  
"Well I have to admit, it's been one hell of a week, don't you think," Elissa asked.  
"Oh yeah. I can't wait for the next writing assignment," Buffy joked.  
  
The four girls giggled at Buffy's comment.  
  
"Welcome to the Scoobie gang, Elissa. You'll make a fine addition."  
"Thanks, Buffy."  
"Anytime, Lisa, anytime."  
  
One day a new evil would come to bother Buffy and the Scoobie gang, but for right now, two couples just relished in the fact that their love was new, and could only grow stronger.  
  
~FIN~…for now  



End file.
